oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ijjai
Classification Myxogastria (Plasmodial Slime Mold) Species Rank Class A - While they lack size and, frankly, the ability to use traditional starships of their own, their sheer numbers in comparison to other races make them a powerful military asset planetside. Appearance and Biology Ijjai are simply a slime mold, possessing no true cells. They have developed intelligence over centuries of accidental breeding, which eventually developed into selective breeding in order to improve their likelihood of becoming smaller, faster, and smarter. Their final goal is close by, as their intelligence matches that of many other races, they're only a couple centimeters tall (the largest currently living is four centimeters tall), and if properly equipped (with tiny wings that they move like hummingbirds or bees) can move faster than most land animals on any planet. Of course, on their own, they're essentially useless, but in a swarm, they can be deadly, especially if carrying toxins (most of which they've developed immunity to, though they're not immune to bleach or several other strong cleaning products). In order to better communicate with each other, they have collectively developed a form of bioluminescence. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Ijjai produce sexually, though not in the same way as other races. They produce spores on stalks in humid conditions that they release, and these spores eventually crack open. In these same properly humid conditions, this new amoeboid cell may produce a flagellum, though it can retract this back into itself if the conditions change. "Male" and "Female" cells eat and grow the same way, and are otherwise exactly the same, until they combine to produce a zygotic Ijjai, which then continues to eat until it reaches its full size, its "computing power" growing proportionally to its body. There are no records of any Ijjai dying of old age. More commonly, they die of being dried out, sanitized, or otherwise killed by their environment or other races. Therefore, how long they live is unknown, even to them. Personality They have something like "small dog syndrome", always trying to prove that their small size makes them superior. However, they value life, knowing they'll never reach old age, and therefore their life in service to the rest of the galaxy is precious, and therefore they'll never take risks with less than a 50% chance of working, unless the death of one results in the safety of many others. This is their sole reason for joining the IGPA. Culture Ijjai have no true leader. They believe in free will, and don't take governments or leadership seriously, unless a particular goal of a faction is in line with their own. As stated in the personality section, they value life over all else, however, and in general will always do what they believe will help the galaxy the most. What makes their culture unusual is that it is a loose technocracy, with the smartest minds taking care of the more global and galactic dealings, like wars and intragalactic peace. They do not, however, force the rest to follow, merely passing on their advice, with the majority of Ijjai following because the scientists have run enough simulations to deem an action worthy of mentioning to the general public. Another thing that makes their culture unique is the ability of an individual to take any shape they want, and to incorporate anything around them that is of the proper size into their overall shape, and the culture's ability to accept all ijjai regardless of what they've incorporated. The technocracy has suggested to its people that they could serve as a "nervous system" of sorts to small drone bodies, interfacing seamlessly with their processors and drives. This advancement has allowed ijjai to have more of an impact, as well as the majority living longer, as they have fewer reasons to dry up. However, it is not entirely safe without all the proper systems installed; without an adequate cooling system, as well as nutrient-filled-water tanks, the drones can overheat at inopportune times, especially during combat, or the ijja inside can die of starvation. Abilities Strengths *Extremely malleable, and can therefore get in places others cannot. *Small size makes them difficult to hit. *Exocentric thought processes generally keep them in good moral standing with those around them. *Able to integrate with electronics, prefering their own small drones to any other devices. Weaknesses *None have ever lived to see old age. *Particularly easy to kill. All it really takes is a bottle of hand sanitizer to wipe out a fleet. *While they work well with others, they do not work well ''under ''others. Language They have no spoken language, communicating close range with their natural bioluminescence. They prefer sending text messages through interfaced drone bodies. They don't receive the messages as text on a screen like others would, instead receiving it as its most basic electrical signal through their bodies. Homeworld Dtresh'niy Giyadh, a planet with a surface that's 90% water, 10% lush grasslands and tropical forests. The planet is about 150% the size of Earth, so gravity is stronger, as well. They have colonized other worlds, as well, even sharing worlds with other races. Category:Race